Alien Markind
appeared in Ultraseven X, he was something of a mercenary, carrying out jobs for others. He is also known as Alien Markind. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.7 ~ 1.9 m *Weight: 70 ~ 100 kg *Origin: Makindo star History Ultraseven X A business man by trade, Alien Makindo was contacted by his client to build an invasion device so an alien species could take over the Earth. Disguises himself as an employee for a company named Tamaru, he employed who ever he could to help build the massive device. He turned his sights on the hopeless, a group of homeless people living in the park, who like society had given up on themselves due to their laziness. They were divided into groups, the manual labor and those who used their minds to help ready the device. However a side effect of the mental work, as effortless as it seemed was that it caused the human brain to shrink. One such body was discovered in the park, Jin and R were dispatched to investigate, upon some searching and interrogation, Jin remembered his encounter with Tamaru who was apparently involved. The two arranged a meeting as men looking for work. When they found their operation they tried to arrest the alien and halt the construction but to their shock the hopeless didn't care. While R went about halting the construction however he could Jin chased after Tamaru confronting him in a hallway. Jin demanded answers but Tamaru attempted to simply scare him away by revealing his true form. When he saw Jin take out his Ultra Eyes, he realized he was the red giant and challenged Jin's logic on the basis that if he was to be judged then so to should the humans as they willingly give their energy to the creation of an invasion device in full knowledge. Uncertain but undeterred, Jin transformed and the two flew to an open battle ground where they did battle. Jin trounced Tamaru and with his Eye Slugger destroyed him, but before his death he revealed to Jin that his client was in fact human. With Alien Makindo gone the project was halted and the hopeless were simply released back onto the streets, while Jin's faith in humanity was left shaken. Trivia *Makindo's human form actor and voice actor previously appeared in Ultraman Gaia as a guest star. *The word Makindo comes from the english word mankind. Powers and Abilities *Flight: Makindo can fly under his own power, despite having wings, he doesn't seem to use them for flight. *Energy Blast: Alien Makindo can fire energy blasts from his hands. *Eye Beam: Alien Makindo can fire laser beams from his eyes. *Human Disguise: When needed Alien Makindo can take on a human form. Alien Markind Flight.png|Flight Alien Markind Energy Blast.png|Energy Blast Alien Markind Eye Beam.png|Eye Beam Alien Markind Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Gallery Markind.jpg Alien_Markind.jpg markind1.jpg markind3.jpg|Ultraseven X vs. Alien Makindo markindvs.jpg|Ultraseven X vs. Alien Makindo Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven X Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju